Fences
by alexz1jude
Summary: Max is listening to Fences by Paramore one night. What does it remind her of? oneshot - slight fax


**Disclaimer: JP owns Maximum Ride and Fences is by Paramore.**

Fences

**Max POV**

(story/_/lyrics)_

I took the laptop and plugged headphones in. I was in a very music-y mood, if that made any sense. Fang was currently taking part of tonight's watch and I couldn't sleep.

I went to YouTube and typed Paramore in the search box. Lately I've come to love them and they're probably the only band I listen to if I do listen to music (which isn't very often).

I clicked on the first video I saw, which happened to be Fences. I've only heard a portion of the song and had been dying to hear the rest since it kinda reminded me of the School. I became engrossed by the song as it started to play.

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for._

That was where I had to turn the song off the other time I listened to it.

Don't look up 

Sometimes not looking up and pretending that you were asleep worked since the Whitecoats then seem to think you're dead. Other times they just pulled you out anyway. I winced at the memories of my most hated place.

_  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

Well I'd rather be anywhere but there and I wasn't ever afraid to show it.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from, 

It was true; they always experimented and watched us whenever they felt like it.

_  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have. _

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style. 

We find new and improved ways to escape their clutches each time. And they never seem to see it coming.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it 

Those damn Whitecoats truly were.

_  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it._

That'd be rich. I had a mental image of those Whitecoats in our position. They don't like doing involuntary things any more than we do.

_  
I said let's see you walk it._

I felt the smile on my face as I imagined the Whitecoats in that position. I saw one clucking like a chicken – weird right?

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it. 

I wonder if it was bad to think so lowly. But at least one good thing had come out of it – a family and especially one of them, if you know what I mean. I looked over to Fang to notice he was staring back. I mean, it's understandable; my face probably looked weird with me trying not to laugh. I felt my cheeks tinge pink a bit and averted my eyes and listened to the rest of the song.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style. 

Oh we will.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so I wrote this back in December and there was more to it but it doesn't really make much sense because I was half asleep writing it. Tell me if you think it's missing something or if I should post what I have for the rest of it. Review.**


End file.
